It's Not Easy Being Green
by Kigyptnee
Summary: Ectoplasm can do more than power weapons and ghostly attacks... unfortunately, sometimes what can happen is less than desirable...


**Author's Note: I felt like laughing at something stupid... er... well... sort of stupid. I can't believe it's this long, actually- It was going to be a one-shot, but... I'm going to have to finish it in another chapter, so maybe a two-shot unless there are requests for something longer... O.o**

**So without further adieu, enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Danny stomped down the stairs, fists clenched tightly, eyebrows furrowed, and a deep DEEP frown set on his face. His blue eyes were narrowed and laced with a dark seemingly murderous intent. Trailing behind him down the abused steps was his older sister, Jazz, who was trying to talk him into a better mood with her vast experience as a psychologist-to-be. Her success rating? Zero.

"Aw- come on Danny, it's not that bad! Actually, I think it looks rather cute..."

"Cute?" Danny spun around to glare angrily at his sister, "Jazz, I look like a freakin' Martian! And it's all your fault!" he pointed accusingly.

"My fault? You're the one who came up with the brilliant idea of looking in the lab!"

"Yeah, to scope out Mom and Dad's new inventions before they try to kill me with them! Not," Danny made little quotation marks in the air, "let's dump the ecto-dejecto on Danny. Really, Jazz? I mean, really?"

Jazz crossed her arms.

"I thought it might help you get stronger... I don't like seeing you come home so injured in the middle of the night..."

Danny threw up his hands, "Than don't! No one asked you to..."

The front door slammed open.

"Hey, Danny! You ready to go- Woah! What the heck, man?"

Danny turned around and graced Tucker with his death glare. He cowered slightly before snickering.

"Dude, you look like a puny incredible hulk! Ha ha ha ha..." a hand connected with the back of his head.

"Ow- geeze, why'd you have to do that..." he muttered, rubbing his sore head. His attacker, Sam, ignored him, looking towards Danny and Jazz, mostly Danny.

"So... something you want to tell us, Danny?" she asked, raising a questioning brow.

Danny sighed.

"Oh, yes, I was just in the shower washing my hair when I realized I ran out of black hair dye. Whoops! Looks like my secret is out!" he swooned in mock jest.

"Dude, you look like an idiot doing that," Tucker commented, mouth twitching traitorously upwards.

Danny glared again, "Shut up."

Sam rolled her eyes, "Seriously, Danny, how did you become the first ever green person of Amity Park?"

Danny sharply jabbed his thumb in Jazz's direction.

"Ask her! I'm sure she would love to tell you the story!"

Jazz glared at her green brother.

"Oh come on! You're so immature, Danny! I was helping you! It's not like I knew it would have certain... side effects..."

"You stained my skin and hair green! GREEN, Jazz! GAHH!"

Danny stomped the rest of the way down the stairs and disappeared into the next room.

The three watched him go before Sam and Tucker returned their gaze back to Jazz.

"What?" Jazz asked.

They shook their heads and turned to join Danny in the kitchen. He sat at the counter, pushing his cereal around with his spoon moodily. They sat down on either side of him, looking at him sympathetically (In Sam's case, at least- Tucker was still trying hard not to laugh).

Sam placed her hand on Danny's shoulder.

"Don't worry, Danny, I'm sure it'll wash off... eventually," Sam soothed.

Danny sighed and pushed away his cereal bowl.

"But... I'm green! And it's all because Jazz thought it would be a great idea to pour the ecto-dejecto over my head while we were in the lab."

Tucker snickered. Sam hit the back of his head in annoyance. He quieted down.

"Why would she do that?"

Danny ran a hand through his hair.

"To make me stronger,"he muttered.

Sam blinked.

"Did it work?"

Danny looked up, "you know, I don't know... what I do know is... I'm FREAKIN' GREEN!"

Tucker burst out laughing again. Both Sam and Danny turned to glare at him again. He held up his hands in surrender.

"Sorry! I mean... you're green!"

"Yes, I think we've established that," Sam intoned dully.

Danny sighed dejectedly beside her.

"He's right, though. I'm green. How am I going to get through school looking like Beastboy from teen titans? Even Tucker can't keep a straight face!"

"Well... you're going to have to find a way. You heard Mister Lancer yesterday. One more absence this week and you've got a call to your parents, detention for the next three weeks, and who knows, maybe he'll even feed you to the janitors for garbage duty!"

"Great. That's just the news I wanted to hear..." Danny dropped his head to the table and banged it lightly against the surface a couple times.

"Hey, cut that out!" Sam pulled him back, "we have to leave for school now or we'll be late!"

"Yeah," Tucker commented through a bite of Danny's untouched cereal, "besides, what would you rather deal with? The humiliation of most likely becoming the laughing stock of the school the rest of your high school career? Or being mistaken as a ghost by your parents when they get home in an hour... who knows what they might pull out of the closet to experiment on you with..."

"You know, seriously, Tucker, you're not helping making me feel better... at all."

Tucker shrugged, "Just sayin'."

Sam rubbed Danny's arm reassuringly, "I'm sure it won't be that bad... though I would stake it out at my place until Jazz gets your parents used to the idea of you being green..."

Danny nodded, pushing himself to his feet. He really didn't have any good options and either way, he was still going to remain green.

"Let's go, then," he declared determinedly.

* * *

"Oh, oh! Look everybody! It's Yoda!" Dash called out. Everyone burst out laughing.

"And so it begins," Danny commented under his breath.

Tucker nudged him in the ribs.

"Oo, man, look at the bright side! You have all these hot chicks looking at you, now!" Tucker looked a passing girl up and down and smiled, wiggling his eyebrows, "Hi, I'm Tucker Foiley, but you can call me TF. That's short for Too Fine..."

"Not interested."

"Aww."

Danny shook his head.

"They're only looking this way because I look like some teenage mutant ninja turtle."

"Though you do attract a lot of attention... hmm... wonder if we could use this to our advantage...?"

Danny turned wide eyes to Sam.

"What?"

Sam grinned mischievously, pulling out a small cardboard sign and taping it on Danny's back. She stood back to admire her work.

"Uh... Sam?" Danny asked nervously, "what...?"

Tucker burst out laughing, pointing at Danny's back.

"S-save the Frogs? Nice one, Sam!"

Danny looked at Sam horrified.

"I thought you were on my side!"

She shrugged, "Of course I am, Danny. But there's no point letting such a good opportunity go to waste..."

Danny groaned into his hands.

* * *

"Holy Shrek! What in the names...!"

"Is it that shocking that I'm on time for class this morning, Mr. Lancer?" Danny asked, glumly.

Mr. Lancer blinked and turned to look at the clock.

"Huh, so you are. Well, if being green helps your attendance... go take your seat, Mr. Fenton."

Snickers throughout the class.

"Okay, students," Mr. Lancer monotoned, "today we will be learning about the history of Irish Poetry..."

Danny hit his head against his desk.

* * *

**A/N: *blinks* What? No one said it would be good... . . Hope you enjoyed it anyways though. Another chapter coming out soon...**


End file.
